1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for producing de-inked pulp from recovered waste paper which is useful for natural resources saving and energy saving in a papermaking industry.
2. Prior Art
Recently, particularly during twenty years, the development of a waste paper de-inking facility has been adopted as an important theme as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 57903/1985 and 8196/1986, and a number of floatators have been developed as the important component of the de-inking facility.
In order to raise the de-inking effect of waste paper and to improve the whiteness of obtained waste paper pulp, problems arise in the conventional de-inking facilities, such as the facilities are successively multiplexed, increased in its required floor area upon increasing of its scale, enhanced in its facility cost as a whole, increased in energy consumption of electricity and heat sources, and thus raised increasingly in its operation expenditure.